


Ошибки памяти

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [30]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Established Relationship, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Goretober, Goretober 2020, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Гэвин, как и большинство, тоже ничего не заметил: потому что не знал, не задумывался и даже не подозревал. Как и те, кто обладали необходимой информацией — блядь, это было в характеристиках моделей ещё при выпуске, напечатано и внесено в базы данных, лежало почти перед носом, но никто попросту не считал эти данные важными и что-либо значащими.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Ошибки памяти

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 30: Одержимость или заражение иной сущностью; превращение в зомби.

Очень легко чувствовать своё интеллектуальное превосходство, когда ты уже знаешь о катастрофе постфактум, думая о тех людях, кто вовремя не заметил тревожных звоночков. Почему евреи не бежали из Германии при первых признаках нацизма? Почему во время эпидемий многие продолжали игнорировать меры безопасности? Почему никто не обращал внимания на Чернобыльскую катастрофу? Почему британцы так долго не реагировали на экспансию Гитлера? Почему? Потому что они были придурками, конечно. А вовсе не потому, что слишком сложно поверить, что нечто новое и непонятное вторглось в твою прежнюю налаженную жизнь и уничтожило её вместе с любой возможностью вернуться в стабильное «как прежде».  
Гэвин, как и большинство, тоже ничего не заметил: потому что не знал, не задумывался и даже не подозревал. Как и те, кто обладали необходимой информацией — блядь, это было в характеристиках моделей ещё при выпуске, напечатано и внесено в базы данных, лежало почти перед носом, но никто попросту не считал эти данные важными и что-либо значащими.

Когда Ричард путается и приносит ему кофе с солью вместо молока, Гэвин ржёт над ним и с тёплой ухмылкой замечает:  
— Что, человеческая забывчивость передаётся половым путём, и теперь ты тоже будешь оставлять дома невыключенный утюг?  
Ричард чуть сжимает губы: его задевает то, что человек говорит ему о несовершенстве. Но тут же улыбается:  
— Мои мысли заняты тобой, что я могу сделать?  
— Тебе нравится меня смущать, да? — бормочет Гэвин. — Мало того, что я тебе на свадьбе чуть не врезал?  
— Но ты был таким милым, — смеётся Ричард, садясь рядом с ним на диван, и Гэвин его пихает, краснея, ворчит, что нихрена он, блядь, не милый, и вообще у жестянки точно крыша поехала, если тот несёт такую чушь.  
Они обнимаются, Ричард целует его, и Гэвин привычно замечает, как мигает красным диод андроида: Рич как-то рассказывал, что непрерывный поток данных сильно загружает его систему, что анализаторы не предназначены для длительного контакта, но Девятке это даже нравилось, как нравилось бесконечно касаться своего человека: языком, пальцами, прижиматься всем телом... О том, что Гэвина вело не меньше, и говорить нечего.

Коннор с Хэнком думают, куда бы поехать в небольшое путешествие: лейтенант уходит на почётную пенсию. Они зовут с собой Ричарда — порасспрашивать об их с Ридом свадебном путешествии. Вскоре к ним присоединяется и сам Гэвин.  
— Никому только не пиздите, что это я посоветовал, — вполголоса говорит он, — но в том отеле, где мы отдыхали в начале второй недели, был охрененный СПА. Думаю, старая тушка Андерсона будет в восторге после всего, что этот хрыч с ней делал. Рич, помнишь, какой у них адрес?  
Ричард кивает раньше, чем находит нужные данные, по привычке — ведь он всегда знает, он помнит всё — и вдруг замирает. Моргает, сбрасывая процесс, запускает заново. Требуемая информация должна быть в его памяти, но нужный сектор повреждён и отказывает в доступе. Тогда Ричард удалённо связывается с навигатором в машине Гэвина, сверяясь с геолокацией, а затем уже выдаёт ответ.  
Ни Хэнк, ни Гэвин не замечают задержки, но Коннор смотрит на Ричарда так внимательно, будто догадывается о внутренних неполадках.  
Но он не спрашивает.

В отпуск Ричард с Гэвином вновь отправляются в путешествие, на этот раз они летят в Италию, и Гэвин горд тем, что его муж-андроид легко овладевает новым языком, лишь подгрузив новый языковой пакет.  
— Молодец, жестянка, — одобрительно произносит он, хлопая Ричарда по плечу.  
Тот смотрит на него с секундным непониманием, а затем моргает — Гэвин знает, что так андроид освобождает систему от нагрузки визуальных сенсоров и сбрасывает лишние процессы.  
— Спасибо, Гэвин, — говорит Ричард тепло.  
— Начинаешь подтормаживать, — хмыкает тот. — Тебе не пора почистить шестерёнки?  
— Не ты ли просил меня прошлой ночью не торопиться?  
— Ой, да заткнись, ты меня с кем-то путаешь!  
— Не просто просил, — продолжает довольно Ричард, — а прямо-таки умолял...  
Гэвин фыркает, пихает Девятку в бок и совершенно забывает об этом случае.

Они возвращаются из отпуска, заступают на дежурство — а через неделю вдруг накатывает лавиной, и Гэвин всё ещё не понимает, что происходит, пока Ричард забывает какие-то «неважные» мелочи. Но стоит андроиду забыть об их годовщине, Гэвину едва не срывает крышу от осознания неправильности.  
Всё это время, блядь, всё это чёртово время: сломанные часы в руках Ричарда, который словно забыл, как с ними обращаться, мимолётные «не помню» и «ты уверен?» вместо точных ответов, общая заторможенность реакции, и то, что Девятка как-то раз озадаченно переспросил, какую именно консервную продукцию Гэвин подразумевает под словом «жестянка».  
Тогда тот решил, что Рич над ним просто прикалывается, но теперь понимает: дело дрянь.  
Первым делом Гэвин набирает Коннора, одной рукой держа телефон, а второй выискивая в интернете через рабочий компьютер экстренную линию «Киберлайф».

— Детектив Рид? — удивлённо отзывается Коннор.  
— Слышь, ты ведь в курсе, что меня повысили?  
— Да, просто хотел позлить вас, — в голосе Коннора пробивается смех, и Гэвин злится на себя за то, что на мгновение было забеспокоился, вдруг и со щенком Андерсона какая-то беда случилась.  
— Ты ржёшь, а у меня проблемы. Точнее, у Девятки.  
— Что случилось? — Тон Коннора мгновенно меняется на обеспокоенный, и злость Гэвина как рукой снимает.  
Гэвин рассказывает, сбиваясь, все случаи, что может припомнить, и, пока перечисляет, сам ужасается, как всё это время не обращал внимания. Коннор слушает, не перебивая, а затем говорит:  
— Это ошибки памяти. Вы правильно решили звонить в «Киберлайф», скажите им, что у Ричарда за проблема. Может, они смогут помочь, — добавляет он. — Всё будет в порядке.  
Гэвин бы поверил, но он слишком хорошо помнит, как Коннор так же лгал в лицо допрашиваемому андроиду, зная, что ничего в порядке не будет.  
Но очень хочется надеяться, и Гэвин старается не думать о худшем, набирая номер «Киберлайф».

— Удивительно, — говорит Элайджа Камски, глядя на Ричарда с гордостью и восхищением. — Не думал, что смогу лично увидеть, как умирает искусственный разум.  
У Гэвина невольно сжимаются кулаки, и хочется разбить Камски лицо, но вся надежда на то, что признанный гений робототехники всё-таки снизойдёт и поможет. Гэвин старается придерживаться спокойствия Ричарда. Тот сейчас как никогда похож на хорошо сделанную куклу: неподвижный и с окаменевшим лицом.  
Такое выражение лица у него с того момента, как Гэвин сообщил ему, что вызвал техников, и что с ним, Ричардом, кажется, что-то не так. Нестерпимо хочется обнять Девятку, гладить его, раздразнивая тактильные сенсоры, целовать нежно, заставляя диод мигать то жёлтым, то красным, и шептать на ухо, что всё хорошо, что с Ричардом всё будет хорошо, и с их отношениями — тоже.  
Только вот не будет.  
— Любой носитель памяти имеет предел количества перезаписи, — поясняет Камски, ведя Ричарда в ремонтную мастерскую, оборудованную прямо у него в доме. — Предполагалось, что сейчас этот предел практически недостижим, а потому не имеет значения, и так оно и было. Но став девиантами, мои творения обрели возможность эмоционально оценивать каждый переживаемый ими момент, возвращаться к воспоминаниям и переосмыслять их заново... Ты думал о прошлом, Ричард?  
Тот кивает, но Элайджа этого даже не замечает — он уже продумал свой монолог, и каждая пауза длится столько, сколько ему хочется для драматизма, поэтому он выжидает ещё немного, и, переступая порог мастерской, продолжает:  
— И тебе наверняка настолько понравилось ощущать своего человеческого любовника, что ты постоянно перегружал сенсоры?  
Гэвину хочется разбить нос Камски немедленно, но Ричард кивает, и его непривычно заледеневший взгляд удерживает от глупостей. Ричард — вот что важно на самом деле, и если для этого Гэвину придётся потерпеть этого заносчивого ублюдка, Гэвин потерпит.  
Но радость на лице изображать даже не пытается.  
— Ты — последняя модель с самыми совершенными сенсорами и алгоритмами анализа данных, — почти мурлычет Элайджа, усаживая Ричарда на стул и разворачивая к себе спиной, заставляя наклонить голову вперёд, и втыкает несколько кабелей в беззащитно обнажившийся под скином пластик. — Но, несмотря на огромную служебную область носителя памяти, ты ухитрился попортить слишком большое количество его ячеек. Передовая модель — и первой столкнулась с проблемой, которая поджидает всех девиантов.  
Теперь Ричард уже не двигается, его глаза закрыты, и он по-настоящему замирает — так, как ни один человек бы не смог. Камски берёт в руки планшет, смотрит что-то, пролистывает, изучает. Гэвин прочищает горло, и Элайджа, поднимая взгляд, недовольно замечает:  
— Можете посидеть снаружи, в гостиной. Хлоя принесёт вам перекусить.

Хлоя и вправду приносит — печенье, самое дешевое, то, которое обычно приберегают для нежеланных гостей. Гэвину никаких намёков не надо, чтобы понять: он здесь нахрен никому не сдался, и если бы не его присутствие, Камски бы наверняка разобрал Ричарда на части, упиваясь тем, какой он, блядь, гениальный, и как ловко у него получилось создать настолько человечных андроидов.  
Но есть Гэвин, и он хочет спасти Девятку, как тот спасал его множество раз. Да и не только из-за долга — Гэвин просто, кажется, позабыл, как жить без Ричарда рядом. А вспоминать не хочется.  
Вспоминать сейчас нужно Ричарду.

Проходит два часа, во время которых Гэвина непрерывно достают встревоженными смс-ками Коннор, Андерсон, Тина, Фаулер, Крис. Да весь, блядь, отдел будто узнал и превратился во встревоженную толпу друзей-родственников. Это Гэвина напрягает, потому что ему нечего ответить, кроме как отписываться, что Камски над Ричем работает, но в то же время как-то и успокаивает: он не один. Было бы страшнее всего остаться с бедой наедине.  
Да и написание в десятый раз ответного «Да блядь не знаю я, хочешь — сам приходи и жри сраное печенье в прихожей этого ублюдка!» не даёт успеть задуматься о худшем.

Спустя бесчисленное количество посылов по адресу разной степени вежливости, появляется Ричард. Он наконец-то не выглядит как ходячий труп, и Гэвин бросается к нему, но замирает, словно наткнувшись на невидимую стену.  
Взгляд у Ричарда потерянный, и Гэвин делает шаг ближе:  
— Рич?  
Ричард моргает, и это такой привычный жест, что Гэвин не удерживается и мгновенно оказывается рядом, хватая за плечи.  
— Рич, как ты?  
— Мистер Камски заменил часть моих носителей памяти, — отвечает наконец тот. — Но не все данные удалось перенести. Сейчас мои когнитивные функции в норме, но мои воспоминания неполные, и...  
— Я тебе напомню, — тут же обещает Гэвин. — Я тебе всё, чёрт возьми, напомню. Тина будет в восторге, что её сохранёнки с нашими свадебными фотками будут не только для поржать вечерком.  
Ричард вновь моргает, и Гэвин поворачивается к недовольному Элайдже.  
— А... ощущения, — спрашивает он чуть хрипло, только сейчас осознав, насколько сильно волновался за Девятку. — Что насчёт тактильных ощущений?  
— Я заменил на улучшенные носители — за четыре года техника на месте не стояла — и у вас есть ещё как минимум пять лет запаса даже при максимальных нагрузках. Потом — снова менять блоки памяти, чем дольше затянете — тем больше потеряете.  
Гэвин смотрит в глаза Ричарда и понимает: ни за что. Он больше не позволит тому потерять ни единой секунды их времени.

Дома Девятка выкладывает на стол несколько дисков — Гэвин на миг задумывается, что в этом названии ещё с две тысячи двадцать пятого не осталось никакого смысла — и говорит негромко:  
— Я не мог оставить их мистеру Камски.  
— Знаю, — кивает Гэвин. — Он бы, наверное, создал бы твою копию и заставил умирать от андроидской деменции. О, так у него поэтому такая кислая рожа была: он надеялся на эксперимент, а ты ему обломал всю малину?  
Ричард мигает диодом — ему требуется несколько миллисекунд на поиск значения идиомы в корпусе языка, выстраивание логических связей и построение ответа. Информация послушно сохраняется в ячейках памяти, и в этот раз всё работает безукоризненно.  
— Именно так, Гэвин, — улыбается Ричард, но тут же мрачнеет. — Я... Я не помню многих вещей. Мне жаль, но...  
— Я напомню, — перебивает его Гэвин. — Я же сказал тебе. Или ты уже успел забыть?  
Ричард мотает головой: его память сохранила эти слова как самые приоритетные, обращаясь к ним чуть ли не ежесекундно.  
И пусть Ричарду не обязательно помнить каждую деталь, он помнит самое главное: то, что влюблён в своего мужа до потери памяти — отнюдь не метафорически.  
Но хочет, как бы это ни противоречило предыдущему утверждению, помнить каждый миг этой любви.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3177>  
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jJ5.jpg)


End file.
